1998
Peelenium ;Broadcast 18 January 2000 Playlist *Derrero: Radar Intruder *Entity Squad: Du fährst mich verrückt *Half Man Half Biscuit: Turn A Blind Eye *Boards of Canada: Aquarius Main Events *Iraq disarmament crisis *Monica Lewinsky / Bill Clinton scandal *U.S. Embassy and Omagh bombings *Transexual Dana International wins the Eurovision Song Contest for Israel *Google Inc founded in California *Sky Digital satellite Television launched in UK *Digital Millenium Copyright Act (DMCA) passed by U.S Congress Festive 50 1998 Festive Fifty *22 December 1998 *23 December 1998 *29 December 1998 Other Notable Shows *30 December 1998 New Order special See Also *Gigography 1998 *BFBS Calendar 1998 *BBC World Service Calendar 1998 *Meltdown Links *(BBC) Peel Biography: 1998-1999 - OBEs and Home Truths *Frequency Finder: Radio 1 Schedules 1998-2004 *Wikipedia: 1998 *Wikipedia: 1998 In Music *List Of Shows Shows Calendar *No shows 24 Dec (Christmas Eve), 31 Dec (New Year's Eve). Shared * 06 January 1998 / 07 January 1998 / 08 January 1998 / 13 January 1998 / 14 January 1998 / 15 January 1998 / 20 January 1998 / 21 January 1998 / 28 January 1998 * 03 February 1998 / 04 February 1998 / 05 February 1998 / 10 February 1998 / 11 February 1998 / 12 February 1998 / 17 February 1998 / 18 February 1998 / 19 February 1998 / 24 February 1998 / 25 February 1998 * 03 March 1998* / 04 March 1998 / 10 March 1998 / 12 March 1998 / 24 March 1998 / 31 March 1998 * 02 April 1998 / 07 April 1998 / 08 April 1998 / 28 April 1998 / 29 April 1998 / 30 April 1998 * 27 May 1998 * 09 June 1998 / 16 June 1998 * 01 July 1998 / 08 July 1998 / 09 July 1998 * 18 August 1998 / 19 August 1998 / 20 August 1998 * 01 September 1998 * 06 October 1998 / 20 October 1998 / 29 October 1998 * 04 November 1998 * 03 December 1998 / 09 December 1998 / 10 December 1998 / 22 December 1998 / 23 December 1998 / 29 December 1998 / 30 December 1998 (*) John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) show. ;Other *Now 26 (1998-99) (Mixtape) *Peel 1998 BBC World Service * 08 January 1998 (BBC World Service) / 15 January 1998 (BBC World Service) / 07 February 1998 (BBC World Service) / 20 February 1998 (BBC World Service) / 02 March 1998 (BBC World Service) / 12 March 1998 (BBC World Service) / 15 April 1998 (BBC World Service) / May 1998 (BBC World Service) / Early July 1998 (BBC World Service) / 28 November 1998 (BBC World Service) / 11 December 1998 (BBC World Service) BFBS *08 January 1998 (BFBS) / 29 January 1998 (BFBS) *24 June 1998 (BFBS) *01 July 1998 (BFBS) *23 August 1998 (BFBS) *06 September 1998 (BFBS) *01 November 1998 (BFBS) / 08 November 1998 (BFBS) / 16 November 1998 (BFBS) / 29 November 1998 (BFBS) *13 December 1998 (BFBS) / 20 December 1998 (BFBS) FSK * January 1998 (FSK) * March 1998 (FSK) * April 1998 (FSK) * June 1998 (FSK) * July 1998 (FSK) * August 1998 (FSK) * November 1998 (FSK) * December 1998 (FSK) Tracklistings *Tracklistings and other details for individual shows should be available on date pages marked in blue on the Show Calendar above. *For the viewing window below, you can use the search function of your browser for particular inquiries or just browse by scrolling. See also Phil's Mighty Database and SuperSearch. *Similar viewing windows for individual years 1993-2004 are available on the appropriate Calendar year pages. 1FZalyz_9fHXcOPC7QxPjDjwA1ExW6QtNjNJAkhQr4UQ Category:1998